


Speed Demon

by LacyLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fight Scene, Flirting, Motorcycles, No kwami, Racing, Strong Language, chase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyLove/pseuds/LacyLove
Summary: They say the fastest way to a man's heart is through food. But apparently it can also be reached with a badass motorcycle!Inspired by this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/346495765067158677/And This: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/527906387548076579/





	Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> So at no point was I really supposed to be writing this. I SHOULD be writing the next chapter to Rocking the Cradle. But guess who's just a free spirited little bee with no focus! Anyway this'll just be good practice on action scenes which will come in handy when I do write that next chapter. So I hope this makes up for the missing chapter this week. It was fun for me so I hope it'll be fun for you to.

It was such a stupid fucking purchase. That was the LAST and FINAL time she was ever gonna get drunk with Alya ever again. Last time it was a pomeranian and husky mix (Now named tikki)

_ “O.M.G Mari look at this fucking dog it’s so cuuuuuuute” Alya squealed, words basically vomiting out of her mouth _

_ “Holy fuck that dog is so cute, I think i’m gonna die” Mari responded, leaning on a pillar to keep herself upright _

_ Alya grabbed her by the shoulders with pure determination dancing in her eyes “Dude, let’s. Take. This. Dog. Home” _

_ Mari blinked slowly, not catching up to Alya’s request “But, who’s gonna take care of it?” _

_ “What are you, stupid? You should, duh! You’re always at home alone, whining about how you’re not getting any of that Agreste dick. The fastest way to man’s heart is with a puppy.” _

_ It took a moment for all the words to reach her brain. But unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it), all it took was for her to hear the words “Agreste”, “Dick”, and “Puppy” for her to slam down 20 dollars onto the counter and parade down the street, Pomsky in hand, belting out the Lion King theme song. _

‘And now it’s THIS fuckery’ she fumed

Marinette took a long hard look at her most recent drunk purchase and groaned. It was a Kawasaki Ninja ZX motorcycle. 998cc, liquid-cooled engine, a fuel engine of 4 50mm throttle bodies with dual injection and the sexiest red underglow you ever did see.

Marinette groaned louder “Tiiiiikiiii,” she picked up her baby and stared at her pitifully in the eyes “I’m in love with this fucking motorcycle”

Her phone suddenly buzzed and she glared at it with the fierceness of 1000 suns

“Heeey my favorite bestie in the whole world who is just so wonderful and beautiful and-”

“Alya, I still have a fucking motorcycle sitting in my apartment’s parking lot. AND I’M STILL 700 DOLLARS IN THE SHITTER”

She could hear her wince from the other side of the phone “I know, I know I’m sorry. I promise to go halfsies with you on it.”

“Extremely not the point but appreciated regardless, what do you want”

“Oh yeah that’s right. Um, me and Nino were gonna get coffee over at this cafe near the tower and he was bringing Adrien along which automatically means you’re coming too!”

“Alya, I can’t walk there! It’d take me forever!”

“Oh my god, you’re right. Hmmm...well, those motorcycle lessons you took in university had to come in handy at some point!”

“Wait, what?”

“It’s at Carette on 4 Place du Trocadéro et du 11 Novembre. You have 30 minutes. Bring my tiki baby. Kisses!”

“Alya don’t you dare hang up this fucking phone-”

_ *click* _

“....She really did hang up this fucking phone”

Marinette ran her hand through her hair.

“Wanna go for a ride tiki?”

* * *

 

Ok, so despite the hefty price tag. And despite the fact that thing clearly is not made for everyday use. AND DESPITE the fact that she got this thing drunk off her ass…

Marinette did honestly adore this bike

The wind whipping against her leather jacket, the adrenaline pumping speeds this bike was giving her something she hadn’t felt in a long time…

Freedom

She arrived at the cafe about 3 minutes late to varying reactions

Alya looked smugly impressed that she actually brought the bike

Nino was shocked that she could even RIDE the bike

And Adrien...she couldn’t really tell

The entire time she spent parking, taking tikki out of her jacket, and locking up the bike he just stared at her with this indistinguishable look on his face. It put her completely on edge so she made extra sure to watch her every move.

Nino whistled low as he stared lovingly at her ride “I never knew you were into motorcycles, Mari”

“Well typically I’m not. But, alcohol mixed with fast and furious movies can make a person do odd things” She put extra emphasis on the last part as she glared Alya down

“In my defense...it makes your ass look fantastic”

Adrien almost choked on his latte as his face turned scarlet red

“I-in other news that isn’t this!” Marinette stuttered, desperate to change the subject “Adrien, how’s life going now that you’ve moved out of the family mansion?”

“Hm? O-oh! They’re going fine. I still have the whole ‘Agreste Legacy’ looming over my head so I have to be mindful of what I do, but, I’ve been trying to do more ‘rebellious’ stuff to balance it out”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow in genuine curiosity “Rebellious stuff like…”

His face calmed down to much more of a goofy and bashful pink “Well, I had my first burger last week. It was so good!”

Marinette broke out into a fit of giggles

Alya reached across the table and patted his cheek “Oh your poor, sweet summer child”

Nino patted his back “Dude, that’s so fucking pitiful”

“Hey! I’ve been on a strict diet since I was 13! Cut me some slack!”

Marinette took a bite of her sandwich “Soo, would you consider getting a bike”

“Oh so when I talk about the bike, I’m rude, but when you bring it up it’s fine”

Marinette kicked Alya in the ankle as she leaned in to hear his answer

Adrien swirled his latte around for moment “I wouldn’t be against it. I don’t have a clue what I’d do with it though.”

She hummed in agreement “I can see that. But, if it’s freedom you’re looking for a bike is about as free as you can get in all honesty”

They sat and chatted for awhile. Before they knew it the sun was low in sky and Tiki was starting to grow bored and antsy

“Bye bye my favorite little doggo!” Adrien cooed, petting her all over “Plagg will be so pissed at me when I get home but I’ll just slip some cheese in his catfood”

“Will you be ok riding home?” Alya asked, an expression of concern gracing her face

Marinette waved her hand in a passive gesture “Don’t worry about me; I know my way around this bike and the city. I’ll be fine”

Alya nodded in agreement “Alright Nino! it’s time to go home”

“Bye bye my favorite little bike-o” Nino cooed, feeling the smooth, cooling metal on his face “I know all the other bikes at the shop will be jealous but I’ll just give them the premium oil today”

“That’s enough of that” She declared, literally dragging him off the bike “Ok Mari, see you around!”

Marinette saw them off just as Adrien finished his mini cuddle session with Tiki. She started to feel nervous as she realized that they were actually  _ alone _ together

“I do believe this is yours” He said handing over a decently satisfied pooch

“You spoil her far too much you know” she replied, fitting tiki comfortably in her jacket

“I could say the same to her. She’s my daily dose of affection which is more than what I can say for my own grumpy cat”

“Are you two still arguing?” She laughed

“I refuse to feed a cat only cheese! So he’s just gonna have to be ok with that”

Marinette giggled and watched some couples walk by. Adrien took a glance over at her and was surprised by just how pretty she truly was

He had always known that she was a pretty girl. He’d seen her at the occasional dance back in collège, or when they’d go down to the beach nowadays, but it was the oddest thing. Just being next to her, alone and staring out at the passersby, he finally got to see just how cute she really was.

Petite body, curvy where it counts, and soft all over, she’d be the best kind of cuddle buddy. Plus, it certainly helped that her face was easy on the eyes. Her light freckles gave that special kind of youth to her facial features and her lips were the cutest he’d ever seen.

But her eyes…

They were the kind you could easily get lost in. As blue as the sky, they were so captivating that it honestly baffled him sometimes. But as he stared, he could tell there was something hidden behind them. There was so much more to her. Something wild and unchecked. She hid it well behind that polite, well placed smile…

But he hoped that one day, she’d reveal it to him

“Welp, I think I’m gonna head out.” She said stretching out her limbs “Tiki’s getting sleepy now and she’s no fun cranky”

He shook away his rambling thoughts “Oh, ok that sounds good. Be safe on your way, ok? It starts getting dangerous at this time of night”

Marinette laughed mockingly “Hah! You think anyone’s gonna want to up against anything  _ I’ve  _ got?”

she flexed her well earned muscles to emphasize her point and Adrien’s blood ran straight to his face (among other areas)

“I wouldn’t mind going up against you. preferably against a wall and that bike being involved in some way, but I’d like to think i’m flexible”

He thought that the statement was only in his head…

“E-excuse me?!”

It wasn’t. It really wasn’t

Adrien’s eyes went to the size of the moon. He did not just openly admit to wanting to be pinned against a wall by his 5 foot 4 best friend, did he! But as she gawked at him, speechless at the fact that those words LITERALLY just came from his face, he quickly tried his best to come up with a cover story.

“I-i mean like a race o-or something. YEAH, I meant I’d like to go up against you in a race...with the starting line being...near a wall. Or not...I’m flexible?”

It was bad. SO terribly bad. But, she couldn’t bear to face the alternative option of talking that little slip up all the way through so she just mechanically nodded her head in agreement. He puffed out a sigh of relief.

He put a hand on her shoulder for support to lean in close and give tikki a good bye scritch. She caught a whiff of his cologne and she could feel her knees turning to jelly. It also didn’t help that his fingers so warm and soft on her neck. Electricity shot down her spine when his breath hit her collar bone.

‘Oh come on man this is a problem. A problem I’d love to explore one day. But for right now A VERY LARGE PROBLEM’

She clumsily shifted backwards to put more space in between them

“Welp, I’m gonna get started now.” She stated quicker than she meant to “Be safe getting home. yourcolognesmellsamazingyoushouldwearitmoreoftenbyeeeee” And before he could even respond she was already on her bike, racing down the road and weaving in and out of cars.

He watched the street she fled down for a while, a goofy, mixed look of joy and mortification plastered all over his face

“That bike really does make her ass look fantastic” He mumbled a lot quieter this time

He turned on his heels and started his walk home, scrolling through his phone at local bike shops

* * *

 

Marinette found herself planted firmly on the floor. It had been three days since she brought the bike to the cafe and she was still reeling from her personal time with Adrien.

_ “I wouldn’t mind going up against you. preferably against a wall and that bike being involved in some way, but I’d like to think i’m flexible” _

Marinette screamed into the cottony void of her pillow. Who says stuff like that!? And more importantly, why didn’t she take him up on his offer!?!? 

She peeked her eyes over the pillowy edge and up into the ceiling. She was so...pissed! Pissed at his stupid blonde hair that looked like a halo of pure gold. Pissed at his stupid, bright and playful smile that could cure depression if he wanted to.

But she was most pissed at his mystifying green eyes. How deep and entrancing they were. How they glittered when he talks about something new. How with just a look, he could get her to fall to her knees and...

She sat up straight on the floor and slammed her pillow down “ALRIGHT! I’m over this now, I want it to stop, and I know exactly how I’m gonna do that”

With the song “You don’t own me” by Grace blaring in her ears, she slipped into her sexiest pair of black jeans, red tank top, black leather jacket, black thigh boots and before rational thought could catch up to her she was flying down  _ Rue Amelot,  _ A ribbon of red light trailing behind her.

After a while, Marinette could genuinely say that she was feeling a little better. This whole “riding into the night” thing might become the norm for her if she could always feel this free. 

As she rounded the the corner onto  _ Boulevard Beaumarchais,  _ she felt her stomach throwing a hissyfit of hunger. She noticed a convenience store on the side of the road and decided to make a quick pit stop.

Lucky for her another bike had just peeled off down the road. She pulled into the vacant spot, took off her red and black spotted helmet (It was cheap and cute), and made sure her bike was all locked up

‘Oook’ she mused to herself ‘I’m gonna get some chocolate...ok lots of chocolate, chips, some sodas aaand a treat or two for tiki, since I know she’ll be pissed I left without telling her’

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was roughly pushed out of the way. She fell to the ground, a little scuffed up, but ok otherwise.

“Sorry about that!” The voice called out. She turned her head to yell at the offender, but she could only see a running, manly figure dressed in all black and wearing a cat eared helmet. He pulled off into the street and was gone before she knew it.

“Christ, someone’s eager to get back to their pornhub ” she fumed “Fucking prick”

She picked herself up, dusted off her pants, and collected her helmet “Oh well, there’s an asshole in every city. Now, back to horrible health decisions”

Two steps

She barely got two steps into the store before being hailed down by a woman in complete hysterics. She flung herself into Marinette’s arms, caked on makeup running down her face as she cried

“You have to help me! Please! You have to go after him!”

Marinette was at a pure loss, she looked over at the clerk who had an equally distressed look on his face “W-who are you talking about miss?”

The woman only wailed louder “That man! He stole my purse! Without it I can’t get back home! Please, you have to catch him”

The man that pushed her earlier came back to her mind. ‘Omg, a mugger ran right past me and I didn’t do shit about it’. 

Her eyes flared up in pissivity the second time that night 

‘Oh, that shit’s gonna change on  _ THIS  _ night’

She hadn’t planned on going on a high speed chase that night. Honestly, her plan was to ride around until 2 AM, get gas for the cycle, then go home and pig out till morn.

But, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

She snatched up a protein bar and red bull (free of charge, due to her impending heroics), strapped on her helmet, and shot off into the night to find the man with a cat eared helmet.

Moments later she caught sight of him crossing over the street ahead of her.

She smirked in malicious delight

“Got you, fucker”

Using her foot as an anchor she pivoted herself until she was right behind him. She revved the engine hard and was steadily inching closer, wanting to cut him off at that pass.

This guy was no fool, however. The first chance he got the man turned down a smaller road to try and shake her off. She was going too fast to turn down the same path, but that hardly fazed her. She’s lived in this city her whole life and no one was gonna keep her from her goal.

She weaved her way down alleys and back roads till she found herself right behind him again, his electric green underglow shining in her face.

He tried it again but she was smarter this time around, predicting every move he made before he even had the chance to make it.

And Marinette had to admit, she was having fun! Adrenaline, passion-fueled fun! It was in no way legal, but you know...semantics.

They had been playing this cat and mouse game for a while, but it soon became a game of wits as the perpetrator turned down a road with no street lights. The spaces between the rooftops were filled wall to wall with tree branches, so any visibility from moonlight was shotty at best.

To make a complicated situation short…

Mari couldn’t see shit

‘It’s fine’ she reasoned ‘We both still have our lights on so I can still track him’

As if he had read her mind the green lights of his motorcycle cut to black

‘Oh you are an extra kind of asshole’

She had to pick up the pace now, move to slow and he’ll slip away into the darkness. She was so close now she could catch his scent wafting into her nose. She reached out her hand to grab him by the jacket and maybe yank him off…

But she hesitated with the oddest sense of Deja vu

‘That scent…’

The figure took her confusion as opportunity and slammed on his breaks, giving them instant distance. Marinette whipped herself around to face him but by the time she pulled herself all the way around, she was only faced with an empty road, cars lined along the street, and thick inky darkness.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, he was clearly hiding because she could no longer hear the sound of an engine anywhere near by but that only made her search more difficult. She clicked on her headlights and silently rode along the street, her eyes trained intensely on anything that moved.

Something wasn’t right, however, she found his bike parked not too far from where she was, so he couldn’t have gotten too far. And yet, she couldn’t hear a thing besides the sound of her own humming engine.

Her eyes scanned the area meticulously. “Where are you hiding?”

The sound of fist hitting face cut through the air. Marinette looked toward the sound and found a portly man tumble out of an alley.

“You fucking creep!” He bellowed, wiping blood from his nose “Hand over that purse and I won’t break your fucking kneecaps”

‘Aha! Found you, ya jackass.’ She smirked ‘Don’t worry gramps, helps on the way’

Kicking it up the engine, she rushed to the scene of the scuffle, skidding her bike till it fit sideways into the alley, blocking everyone’s way out.

She came too late it seemed as the black figure was busying himself with punching the nightlights out of the man.

She hopped off and yanked the figure off the man, putting a great deal of distance between them.

“Jesus Christ are you ok? Can you hear me?” The old man was unresponsive. She checked for a pulse, it was fine but the man was clearly unconscious.

“Hey!” Marinette barked out, rising up slowly to face the man in the black mask “If you want a real fight I’ll take you on right now!”

The figure didn’t speak, he merely tilted his head in apparent confusion. She refused to even give him the chance to react as she rushed right up to him so she could plant her size 7 boot to his sternum.

His reflexes were impeccably sharp, however, as he brandished a titanium staff to block her blow.

She was knocked back a little but that only fueled her resolve. She ducked down low aimed for ankles. She figured she could trip him up but he stabbed the staff down between them causing her to freeze in her track to avoid a shattered shin.

She was starting to grow real irritated with this guy. Everytime she attempted to advance toward him he’d counter-attack by jabbing at her arms, chest and neck. She’d dodge each time but not by much.

‘He’s attempting to paralyze me’ she analyzed. She had to get that staff away from him and fast before he put her in a coma.

A crude but effectively brilliant idea came to mind. She took a few prep steps back and rushed him, raising her leg for a jump kick to the sternum.

He held out his staff to repel the hit.

‘Hah, dumbass’ she smirked from behind her helmet.

Marinette slipped underneath the baton in the man’s hands, twisting herself around until she was pressed back-to-chest with him. Grabbing on tight to the staff with both hands she thrust her head back, colliding their helmets together violently.

“Ah! Fuck that hurts!” The man donned in black cried as he stumbled backward, dropping the staff from his hands. Admittedly, her brain was pretty scrambled too, but she didn’t give him even a moment’s breath. Grabbing him by his jacket collar, she whipped him around and forced him onto a brick wall.

Marinette threw off her spotted helmet, wanting to be perfectly clear in every word she spoke.

“Hand over the purse” She warned

Even from behind the black void of his visor she could tell he was confused “Wait...huh?”

She pushed again “DON’T play stupid. Return that purse you stole and I may at minimum let you live”

“H-hold on Mari, this is a huge misunderstanding”

Her eyes widened in astonishment but she forced it down as she pressed herself tighter against him, keeping him trapped there.

“I don’t know how you know my name and quite frankly I don’t give a fuck. However, what I do know is that you have about 5 seconds to hand over what you stole before you become quite intimate with the fucking concrete.”

The man was in a panic. He put up his hands in surrender as if to show some type of peace.

“Marinette, I didn’t steal that purse! And I can prove it too.”

She was skeptical. There was no immediate reason for her to trust this guy, everything about him appeared exceptionally shady. 

She narrowed her blue eyes. There was something to this guy. His voice and physique gave her another hit of deja vu. It didn’t help that again that familiar scent drifted to her nostril. Against her better judgement, she gave the guy the chance to plead his case.

Easing off of him just enough to show that she was offering him a chance the man breathed a sigh of relief. He reached behind his head and her hands were immediately at his throat. 

“E-easy there tiger” He choked out “I’m just taking my helmet off”

She loosened her grip and again he reached his hands behind his head. Pressing a small paw print shaped button, his helmet expanded, releasing bouts of pressure from around his head.

“You see, dear Mari” He said with a light chuckle as he lifted the covering from his face “I couldn’t have taken that woman’s purse”

He opened up his eyes to stare deeply into hers

“Still got that whole ‘Agreste Legacy’ looming over me, you know?”

Bright, playful smile

Golden halo hair

And those stupidly mystifying green eyes

Forget the french language, comprehensible human sounds failed her.

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, as she stared incredulously at him

“Um...surprise?”

Reality finally caught back up to her as he face flared crimson “A-Adrien!? What are doing!? Why in gods name did you take that woman’s purse?”

Adrien groaned “Mari. I. DIDN’T. TAKE IT. I’m loaded remember?”

“So why did you push me at the store?” She stammered out “Why did you run?”

“I said sorry for the push.” He complained “Speaking of which, I don’t think you should concern yourself with other people’s internet search trends”

She couldn’t bear to look him in the face anymore as she stuffed her face in his jacket, unknowingly spreading a pink hue across his cheeks.

He cleared his throat “A-as for the running. I didn’t know who you were, figured you were one of that asshole’s cronies. I followed him as you followed me I suppose.”

She peeked up at him “Ok fine then. Why did you try and paralyze me”

“Well when you called me out I thought that it might’ve been you but I couldn’t be sure. The pressure point thing was to paralyze you enough to find out who you were.”

Marinette’s face slowly began to lose some of its red hue as she thought about the series of events.

But of course that didn’t settle the fact that she definitely just tried to beat the shit out of her long time crush. She stuffed her face into his chest again and groaned piteously

He had to have been thinking the same thought as her as he placed a warm and caring hand atop her head “You’re a great fighter by the way.” He laughed “You were right when you warned not to go up against you. You’re mighty scary when pissed”

That phrase hit her like a truck ‘not to go up against you’

She looked up at him though fluttering lashes, a flirting smile painted along her lips.

Those bluebell eyes pierced through him worse than any knife could. He averted his eyes and shifted his position in nervousness.

Bad idea, champ

He suddenly became painfully aware of Marinette’s position in relation to himself. Her curvaceous figure was pressed flush to his body, soft assets pushed firmly onto his broad chest.

But what was killing him most was the fact that Marinette’s knee was held firmly against his more...sensitive regions. Under any other circumstances he might be able to play it off casually, have a good laugh about it and move on. Problem was, he was still riding his adrenaline which was sending his libido through the metaphorical roof.

“Hey M-mari” he stammered “Do you mind easing off me just a tad? It’s um a little claustrophobic right now”

Marinette hummed in feigned thought “Now why would I ever do that? If I remember correctly you shouldn’t have a problem with this kind of thing, right?”

The gentle scent of strawberry from her shampoo eased its way into his nose. He swallowed hard “What makes you say that? I’m positive that a situation like this is a new one for me”

And then he saw it

That hidden look in her eyes that he’d been longing to see. It wasn’t some deep identity secret that she was trying to withhold. Oh it was something far more captivating. It was wild. It was pure seduction.

It was her true, free self

Her arms wrapped smoothly around his neck, pulling herself up to the shell of his ear. Without hesitation he wound his long arms possessively around her waist. It was so tiny and slim. She truly was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“I think I remember a certain blonde wanting to ‘go up against me’. He preferred a wall and my bike being involved, but, I’d love to see how flexible he really is”

Cute. Did he say cute?

He meant sexy.

Like Adriana Lima drizzled in chocolate was a protestant nun compared to Marinette right now.

And if she kept talking like that they may have to take a sporadic trip back to his apartment...and close all the blinds...and play some pretty loud music.

‘FOCUS Agreste FOCUS’ He chided at himself ‘The girl you’ve been in love with since high school has just said something incomprehensibly sexy. You HAVE to come up with something clever to retort with. Come on man, ACTIVATE THAT CHARM’

He gripped her shoulders and pushed her just an inch away staring intensely into her big beautiful blue eyes.

This was his redemption, his crowning moment! What he says now will determine whether or not he gets laid tonight! 

“Something sexually clever”

Weeell pornhub doesn’t sound THAT bad right?

He blew it. He could’ve said anything. Hell, A PUN could’ve sufficed but instead he vomited out that garbage statement.

Marinette burst into a fit of giggles. It was so terribly bad that she had no choice but to laugh.

She reached out her hand to lift his downcast eyes but was ripped from his hold by two large grubby hands.

The man once thought to be knocked out cold, had somehow managed to get up and hold a knife to Marinette’s throat

His voice was gravelly and shaken, like he wasn’t playing with a full deck of cards

“I’ve got you now you little prick” he seethed at Adrien, eyes still cast toward the floor “Hand over the bag and all your shit. Do anything stupid and your little lady gets a not so friendly hole in her throat”

Adrien bent down and picked up his helmet up off the ground. The burly man pressed the knife further against her neck “Y-you stop right there!”

“Oh calm your nerves asshole.” Adrien sassed back “No one’s gonna do shit to you”

He leaned back against the wall casually, fiddling with something along the side of it sleek black exterior 

“Hey Mari wanna guess how cool it is being rich” He said eagerly

She let out a sigh of teasing annoyance “How cool, you spoiled brat.”

“I take offense to that” he pouted “And if you must know I got tons of neat software loaded into my very helmet”

“Like I said spoiled”

The man was losing his patience and fast “HEY! Cut the bullshit and give me all shit!”

Adrien merely cut his eyes at the man and disregarded his statement “Wanna know what I got programmed onto this bad boy?”

Marinette shrugged “You seem oddly eager to tell me about it so go for it”

“I got a GPS, personal assistant, even little driving games I can play with!”

She giggled “That definitely sounds like something you’d piece together”

He laughed back in goofy satisfaction “It’s super fun, but, there is this one app that i’ve yet to try out. It’s kinda hard to explain but maybe if I fiddle with it it’ll come on”

He subtly tapped on his ear to show earplugs tucked firmly into his ears. Marinette took the hint and covered her ears as best she could.

The man was absolutely livid. How dare this smug bitch and her boyfriend ignore him! He is no one to fuck with and he’d prove it.

He raised his knife hand high into the air

“Aha! Found it” Adrien exclaimed and clicked a little red button hidden in between the expanded panels.

From the speakers installed on the ears of his helmet a piercing, shrill sound sliced through the air like a fresh blade. Its volume went up to 130 decibels and without earplugs would surely disorient any poor schmuck in a half mile radius.

The man dropped the knife onto the ground and gripped his aching head with both hands, setting Marinette free. That migraine would only shift into a mild coma as Adrien then hurled the helmet and pinged the man right in the temple.

The sound soon turned off and all that was left was an unconscious asshole wishing he had just stayed home.

Marinette didn’t wanna take any chances and jogged over to her bike to look through her back for some restraints.

She could feel his eyes on her as she bent over to look through her carrier bag

“You have such a great ass” He commented with abandon

“Coming from a cutie with a booty like yours I’m flattered” She retorted, returning to finish restraining the man

“And rather than staring at the loveliness that is me” She commented, still feeling his eyes watch her every move “I’d suggest you call the police so that we can all this a night”

Although he blushed a light pink from embarrassment he also couldn’t shake the sad feeling that after this guy get hauled off that’ll be the end of their little excursion. If he could, he’d put this night on massive repeat, but it was getting late and he was sure she had somewhere important to be. He called the police to report the man and returned to Marinette with an odd amount of rope left over.

“Mari?” He questioned cautiously “Why do you have so much excess rope?”

“Well, originally I used it to tie down the tarp over my bike but I’m realizing it’s pretty useful”

He tilted his head in confusion “LIke what?”

“Well” she said walking casually toward him “Tying down tarps, hanging up picture frames, restraining creeps. Things like that”

Adrien nodded his head in agreement “I can see that but you are missing one vital use”

It was now Marinette’s turn to look lost “And that would be?”

He took the rope from her hands and wrapped it around her slim waist, pulling her in until their lips met in passionate kiss.

Originally the kiss was gonna be short and simple but one taste of her and he lost control for a moment, hungrily exploring her mouth until her legs gave out from underneath her.

By the time they actually separated she was lost in a haze of pleasure on the ground. He knelt down, a wild and dangerous look in his eyes. He leaned in and she trembled at the deep sound of his voice.

“How about this” He whispered “Whoever makes it to my place first gets to find out that hidden use”

He laid a searing kiss into the crook of her neck

“Fair?”

Never in her life had she said yes so quickly in her whole life

He straightened himself up and helped the poor girl onto her feet “Good! Then I certainly hope you can drive much faster than during our little chase my lady”

He may be a sex god in her eyes

But she’ll be damned if she backs down from a challenge

“Hey! Get back here you mangy feline!” She yelled after him, Adrien boasting a cheshire like grin on his face.

He leaped over her bike but before he could even put up the kickstand she sped by him, determined to prove a point.

“That’s my lady” He crooned, gazing lovingly at the red ribbon of light streaming down the street “She’s crazy as hell. And I love every minute of her”

The next morning Alya woke up to an odd text message

_ “The fastest way to a man’s heart is not a puppy. It’s a Kawasaki Ninja.” _

_ … _

_ “PS, Rope is SO useful (Just make sure you’re the one figuring that out) _

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo while that was in no way any real "spiciness" that's about the most sexual related stuff I've ever written in my whole life 0////0 (Strange what writing a story about a five year old will make you think is "too risqué"). Anyway tell what you thought about the chase and fight scene. It is essentially a practice on them so any tips would be so super appreciated. In the meanwhile I'm gonna go be sleep deprived and cry about my sleep habits AREN'T HOBBIES FUN YOU GUYS!!!!!!!111!!!!!1!


End file.
